


Rubbing One Out

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Sonny never quite realized what he'd been missing out on.





	Rubbing One Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonnshinefordays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnshinefordays/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://barisi-esq.tumblr.com/post/178527860874/i-now-need-rafi-giving-sonny-his-first-ever) post.

“ _Never?_ ”

“Nope,” Sonny shook his head.

“You’ve never had a massage?” Rafael’s voice was half an octave higher than usual in disbelief.

Sonny shook his head again. “I always figured they were like manicures.”

“Like manicures?” Baffled, it was Rafael’s turn to shake his head.

“Yeah… girl stuff, you know?”

“ _Girl st_ – Sonny, you’re almost forty and you’ve never had a massage _or_ a manicure?” Rafael lifted Sonny’s legs out of his lap and pushed them over the edge of the couch, forcing him to sit up. “Go get in bed.”

“But I was comfy…” Sonny pouted, trying to swing his feet back up onto the couch.

Rafael pushed him away again. “ _Go get in bed,_ ” he demanded, more authority in his tone.

“Fine, I’m going,” Sonny grumbled, hauling himself off the couch and shuffling towards the bedroom. “You don’t have to use your lawyer voice.”

“ _Naked_ ,” Rafael called after him.

“Okay, perv,” Sonny called back, already stripping out of his shirt.

Rafael tossed the rest of his drink back and stood, washing his hands and face in the kitchen sink before following Sonny into the bedroom. “That’s not naked,” he remarked, greeted by the detective sprawled across the bed in his boxers.

“What, are you gonna massage my butthole or something?”

“Sonny…” Rafael bit back a laugh, “come on.”

“Fine,” Sonny sighed, shimmying out of his boxers and pulling the waistband back with a finger, slingshotting them at Rafael.

The lawyer just rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his pants and kicking them off. He caught Sonny opening his mouth again to make another crack and held up a hand, silencing him. “This has nothing to do with your butthole, I just need to be able to move.” He shrugged his button down off too, left in nothing but his undershirt and boxer briefs. “Roll over.”

Sonny obediently rolled over.

Digging through the nightstand, Rafael retrieved a half-empty bottle of body lotion before climbing onto the bed. “I’m gonna sit like this,” he swung a leg over Sonny and settled his weight on the back of the detective’s thighs. “Is that okay?”

Sonny wiggled a little, testing the position. “Yeah.”

Rafael squeezed a bit of lotion into his hands, warming it up before placing both palms flat on Sonny’s shoulders and starting to move his hands in slow, even circles.

Sonny sighed and shifted under him, getting comfortable as Rafael worked his way down the detective’s back. Gentle circles turned into firm, precise strokes, Rafael’s hands working the muscles from his spine outwards, easing the tension away with his fingertips. His hands were heavy, warm, and Sonny closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation for a long moment before he was rudely snapped out of it by an extremely painful stroke just to the left of his spine.

“Aahh– _aah! Fuck_ , Raf–” Sonny tried to wriggle away, but Rafael's weight kept him in place.

“Relax,” Rafael eased up on the sensitive spot, switching from fingertips back to his palm. “You’ve got a knot here. I’m gonna take care of it, but I need you to stay relaxed, okay?”

Sonny nodded into his pillow, grimacing as Rafael rubbed slow, careful circles into the tense muscle. The pain gradually faded away, Rafael’s talented hands kneading at the spot until he was satisfied enough with his work to move on.

He made his way down Sonny’s lower back with no further incidents and finally reached the spot he’d been most looking forward to. Sonny let out a loud, satisfied groan as Rafael dug into his hips, and the lawyer couldn’t help but smile, repeating the motion over and over, his fingertips rubbing deep into thick muscle until Sonny was putty in his hands.

“God, Rafael, that’s amazing…” Sonny moaned, “please don’t ever stop.”

Rafael chuckled, working up around to his ass and back down, eliciting another series of moans from Sonny. “It’s all that walking you do,” he explained. “You’re really tight around here,” he pushed further into Sonny’s hips for emphasis, thumbs working deep into his joints.

“ _Nngghhhh_ …”

Rafael gave him a few more prods, then paused. “Roll over for me,” he instructed, standing for a moment to free up Sonny’s legs.

Sonny hesitated, then shook his head.

“Come on, roll over so I can do your front.”

“ _No_ …” Sonny mumbled into his pillow and shook his head again.

Rafael sighed. “I know you have a boner, Sonny, you're not hiding anything. Just roll over.”

A sheepish Sonny begrudgingly flopped over onto his back, a hand over his erection for modesty’s sake. “Sorry,” he muttered, his face red.

“Don’t apologize,” Rafael grinned, “it means I’m doing something right.” He leaned over and kissed Sonny in the middle of his stomach before straddling his legs again. He ran his palms over narrow hips gently, almost reverently, before digging in again, three fingers on each side diligently working at the very tops of Sonny’s thighs.

The detective groaned again as Rafael slowly moved upwards, too blissed out to care about the way his cock was twitching every so often on his bare stomach. The soft hands working at his muscles– kneading, pulling, stretching– were absolute heaven, and he closed his eyes again with a sigh.

Rafael’s fingers moved in along his pelvis, rubbing deep into the sensitive tissue but carefully avoiding his erection, before moving back out. His thumbs briefly dipped into the valleys of Sonny’s hips before settling just above his joints and slowly working inwards, and Rafael couldn't help but admire the way Sonny’s cock was now jumping with nearly every touch.  

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Sonny moaned, shifting under Rafael’s hands, trying to get his fingers to work deeper into the muscle. “Why didn’t you tell me you were so good at this?”

“You never asked,” Rafael shrugged. He obliged Sonny, working in tighter circles, digging deeper and deeper until he met real resistance, then backing off. He repeated the process again, building up pressure then laying off; building up, laying off, building up, laying off, until he could feel Sonny’s legs start to tremble under his ministrations.

“ _God_ , Raf…” Sonny started, then broke off with a startled yelp. “ _Hey!_ ” His head shot up from the pillow and he glared accusingly at Rafael, who continued to suck gently at his balls for a moment before pulling away and giving him an impish grin.

“Happy endings are fifty extra,” Rafael winked up at him, “but I promise I’m worth it. What do you say?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
